purestformofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobalt
Overview A very talented and poised artisan known for her prized unique crafts. Cobalt is a very patient and dedicated person, capable of staying focused on her work for a prolonged amount of time. The high standards she imposes upon herself have made her products successful especially the unique or very limited crafts that make them the pride of their owners. That is the person she is now, but her childhood days are filled to the brim with reckless pranks, and trouble-making earning her the nickname “kobold” from her friend Samarium. Her very active personality shifted to a very amorous one during adolescence, and she was regularly in a relationship. Notable lovers even include Tungsten, Aluminium, as well as Chromium, with whom she had a child, Stellite. Nowadays, if she isn't busy jointly raising her daughter Stellite with Chromium, crafting glass or teaching Pewter glass work, she's spends time with her girlfriend Platinum. Relationships * Samarium: The one and only "bestie", the inseparable childhood friend and ever faithful prank partner. Samarium and Cobalt are friends for as long as they can remember and their relationship is almost symbiotic. In some aspects, Cobalt was closer to Samarium that she ever was with her girlfriends. Even walking in their adult life didn't separate them, as Samarium became Cobalt's associate when Cobalt opened her business. Now Samarium handles the administrative work as well as all logistics so that Cobalt can focus on her craft. This mutual reliance brought Cobalt and Samarium even closer which, given how close they already were, is actually saying something. * Chromium: Cobalt met Chromium during her apprentice years and the burning passion quickly got the better of the two women. A bit too quickly as it turned out as Chromium became pregnant while the flame of passion began to flicker, the stress of raising their infant daughter Stellite combined with the recurring absence of Cobalt who was dedicated to her apprenticeship, sealed the fate of their relationship. Fortunately, their separation went with little to no drama and they're still good friends. They jointly raise Stellite, Chromium as custody most of the time, as Cobalt has an irregular schedule, but she regularly has Stellite's custody on weekend. * Stellite: Despite her break-up with Chromium, Cobalt cherishes the memory of their intense relationship, and treasures their daughter Stellite. Due to often being busy with work, Cobalt entrusted Stellite to Chromium's custody but regularly sees her daughter on the weekends. Stellite loves her moms equally but particularly enjoys staying at Cobalt's workshop where she learns crafting with her mother and Pewter who became a mentor for Stellite. Occasionally Chromium, Cobalt, and Stellite go on family trips, to the utter elation of their daughter. * Platinum: Platinum became Cobalt’s one-sided flame the day she wandered in Cobalt’s workshop. Cobalt is deeply enamoured with the elegant silver-haired girl, but is careful, in the light of her previous relationships, not to rush things. So she tries to woo her the old-fashioned way with presents and dinners. As time passed, Platinum revealed herself as quite oblivious to love, so Cobalt had to push things but she eventually won her over. * Cadmium, Gallium, Stellite: Cadmium and Gallium are a couple of firefighters that live just across the street from Cobalt's shop. They, along with their adoptive daughter Galinstan, gave a very warm welcome from the neighbourhood to Cobalt and Samarium when they set up shop, and the two households have been very close ever since. On top of Cadmium and Gallium's friendship, Cobalt can count on Galinstan being a big sister figure for Cobalt's daughter Stellite, and often plays with her when Stellite comes for the weekend.. * Gold: Gold is Cobalt’s best customer, her taste for beautiful decorative objects inevitably brought her to Cobalt’s, and she was amazed by what she found there. Gold’s admiration for Cobalt’s talent is seemingly without bonds, and Cobalt reckons that half of the unique products that she makes ends up in Gold’s hands. Their shared love for beautiful objects has made the grounds for a growing friendship that just recently became professional, as the two woman struck a deal to make jointly-created jewellery and decorative crafts. * Tungsten: Cobalt's first relationship, at the time she was only thirteen, she set about going after her seventeen-year-old though girl neighbour. The romance lasting until Tungsten's enlisting in the army, but it's already a wonder that Cobalt managed to get an affair in the first place. As it turned out, the very dependable and helpful Tungsten was quite clueless about love, and she didn't resist long to Cobalt's very obvious advances. In hindsight, Cobalt's actually surprised by her own boldness but she cherishes this part of her past that gave her many of her firsts, as well as proving some of her theories about love and courting right...or wrong, depending on the cases. * Aluminium: Even if she doesn't really talk about it, Cobalt holds the distinction of being one of the few people to have been in a monogamous relationship with the larger-than-life Aluminium. That was during their teenage years back when Aluminium wasn't the famous womanizer that she became. As a matter of fact, she was Aluminium's first bedroom experience, but the relationship ended when Aluminium enrolled in the air force at eighteen, making Cobalt vow to never pursue someone with military aspirations ever again. Category:Characters Category:Metals Category:Chemical Elements